Too Late
by BreatheIfYouFindDimitriHot
Summary: SPIRIT BOUND SPOILERS! Rose was devastated so she took her life. How does her death affect the people surrounding her? Guilt? Anger? Joy? Relief? Sadness? What will her 'friends' do? Revenge will be taken & debts wills be paid. But who really hurts? R&R!
1. Adrian's Spin

**Hola. I'm breatheifyoufinddimitrihot. Are you breathing? **

**Well, that's what I thought =D This is my first fanfic that I'm publishing on my profile haha.**

**Usually, I just write with Nicole (Shadowfully Dark) or beta her work.**

**She's pretty awesome.**

**Umm. . . this is set in SB, so if you haven't read it, you should like, look away or hide or something.**

**It's after the whole 'love fades, mine has' crap. **

**Well, reviews would be nice, and do feel free to PM me.**

**Bye for now, not forever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Never Have, Never Will.**

**Adrian's POV**

Golden emotions poured through me as I slipped my hand onto Rose's neck.

Nothing changed.

The gaping hole didn't close. It just stayed there, looking the very same as it had several moments ago.

I sighed and stood up, reveling in my guilt for a moment. Would she had lived if I'd gotten to her sooner? Would I have been able to heal her? Would my spirit ability have been stronger if I hadn't been drinking? Would she still be here if it hadn't been for me?

No, I realised. She wouldn't have been. Because it wasn't my fault. It was _his_ and it was _hers_.

Belikov and Lissa.

They drove her to it. It was their fault that her lifeless body was now splayed out in front of my feet, in a gushing pool of her blood. My guilt dimmed but anger quickly replaced it.

_They_ had pushed her away. _He_ had told her that he didn't love her. _He_ had lied to her, and pushed her away and worshipped Lissa instead. It was understandable, I guess. He'd done bad things, but that still didn't quite justify his actions.

And _her_. They're been best friends for years now. How could _she_ do that to Rose? Her _best friend_, her _bond mate_, her_ sister_. Pushing Rose away just for the benefit of Rose's ex? It just didn't sit well. It didn't scream 'Best Friend Behaviour'.

Fury coursed thick through my veins. It wasn't their place to do that to her. Rose was strong and she was intelligent. How could she have been so stupid as to take her own life just because this bastard had rejected her? Did she not realise how much I loved her? They didn't even have the fucking decency to know that she'd left us. They weren't the ones who had to sweep close her cold eyelids. No, because they didn't care. Not nearly as much as I did.

If she'd even told me just once what she'd been planning, I would've joined her in a heartbeat. Or I would have been there to bring her back.

But it was too late, because stale bodies just couldn't be brought back.

It seemed to me that whenever it came to Rose, I always was too late.

Too late in meeting her,

Too late in making her mine,

Too late in saving her.

**I'll update when I can =)**

**xx**


	2. Dimitri's Spin

**I'm back! Sorry for the late update but I'm a really half-ass****ed person. You guys are actually lucky that I managed to post this because**

** I usually take months. Anyhoo, so that's the deal. I've also created a blog so if you ever feel like following what I'm doing, go for it.**

http:/ lonewildranger . blogspot . com/ **(There's no spaces there)**

**Umm, I don't actually expect anyone to go on it, but it's there if you do.**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: Dimitri, Disclaimer please.**

**DIMITRI: No. I'm busy.**

**ME: Doing what?**

**DIMITRI: Wallowing. In self-Pity. Because I lied. Love doesn't fade. Mine didn't/  
**

**ME: *sigh* Rose, do the disclaimer.**

**ROSE: I can't.**

**ME: Why the hell not?**

**ROSE: Umm, i dunno, maybe because i'm dead!**

**ME: Ohh. Lissa? You do it.**

**LISSA: I'm not even in the story yet!**

**ME: Sheesh! Adrian, you do it!**

**ADRIAN: Can't. I'm depressed. Remember? Rose died.**

**ME: Fine! I do not in any way own Vampire Academy!  
**

**Dimitri's POV**

Dead.

All around me their lifeless bodies were spread out. Viktoria, Karolina, Sonya, Mama, Babushka, Paul.

A small, strangled sound escaped my throat. This couldn't be happening. Not to them. I looked up and caught my reflection on the mirror.

Red eyes. Pale skin. Fangs.

I had done this.

I turned back to bodies, inspecting each one. Each of them had two tiny holes that had no doubt been pierced into their skin in order to drain the life out of them. Hot, stinging tears began prickled in my eyes before making their silent tacks down my face. What had I done? First Rose, now them?

The scene around me began to dissolve away until it disappeared completely and I was looking into the emerald eyes that belonged to Adrian Ivashkov.

"What's happening?" my voice had emerged as hoarse.

His piercing eyes glared at me, fury clear in them. "That was a sample of what I'm feeling."

I stared, confused as he broke down in front of me. The anger had left, replaced with grief and sorrow.

"How. . . _how could you_? What did she ever do to you, Belikov? All she did was love you and save you and care for you. _How could you_?"

Realisation hit me. "I'm a little surprised to hear you say that. I thought by now you would have grabbed the opportunity to be with her. Don't worry, you can have her. I'm not int-"

"There is no her!" Fury blazed in his eyes again. "And it's _your_ fault! She's gone, Belikov! Gone. Poof! Left the waking world! She took her life!"

My eyes widened. "No. . . " I whispered out.

"Yes. She did. Because _you_ rejected her. You and that so-called best friend of hers. Did you really think that you and Lissa hooking up wouldn't affect her? Were you really that thick?"

Inside me, my own anger began to churn. Rose couldn't be dead. And this bastard in front of me had no right to accuse me of being with Lissa. "I never 'hooked up with Lissa'. She was helping me. Pushing Rose away was for her own good. I hurt her-"

"That's not the only thing you did though, was it? You also used her for sex, drank from her like she was your own blood whore, threatened to kill her, actually _tried_ to kill her, stole her best friend from her. . . woah Belikov, how can someone so insignificant cause so much hurt to someone so significant?" he ticked off each of his fingers as he went through the list.

I met his eyes evenly. "I don't know. If you'll excuse me," I turned around, finding my way back to my room. Slamming the door behind me, I flopped onto the bed and buried my head in my hands. _Rose couldn't be dead. I couldn't have killed her._

Again tears threatened to spill. What the hell was wrong with me? I wasn't the kind of man to cry. But Rose. . .

I closed my eyes, wishing to go back in time. Memories began to flitter through my mind.

Capturing her.

Training her.

The Lust Spell.

The Plane.

The Cabin.

Making her Promises that I so badly wanted to keep.

Feeding from her.

Sending her Death Threats.

Her begging for me to take her back.

I wished, more than anything to take back the last four memories. I wished to have been with her. To not have pushed her away.

But what was the point wishing? There was no point crying over spilt milk.

The fact was plain and simple:

I was Too Late.

* * *

**I'll try to update soon again. Please PM me with ideas if you have any! And Review! I won't know what you think unless you press that big intimidating button underneath this! Haha.**

**Bye for now, not forever.**

**xx  
**


	3. Lissa's Spin

**I decided to update because I have nothing better to do.**

**I'm still trying to find some direction so if you have ideas, PM me!**

**Disclaimer: **

**ME: Lissa, you don't have an excuse because now you're in the story. Do the Disclaimer.**

**LISSA: Have you no sympathy woman? My BEST FRIEND just DIED!**

**ME: Excuses, excuses. Adrian?**

**ADRIAN: I'm still depressed. Try the cradle robber.**

**ME: Dimitri?**

**DIMITRI: Why should I? You killed off the woman I love.**

**ME: Because, you owe it Rose. If you loved her, you'd do the Disclaimer!**

**DIMITRI: Okay, okay! Breatheifyoufinddimitrihot doesn't own Vampire Academy. She is however, responsible for killing off my beloved.**

**ME: Get over your badass Russia self, You ass.**

**Lissa's POV**

Blood.

Crimson Red Blood.

Staining the carpet.

I stood, staring at the very spot where my best friend had claimed her life. Was it really my fault, as Adrian said? I didn't think so.

Maybe I was a small part of her reasoning but the bigger picture of her death certainly didn't revolve around me.

Rose should have know that I'd only been helping Dimitri. She could, after all, read my mind. It wasn't as though my intentions towards him were romantic. We weren't even friends. The only reason that I had brought him back to life and was helping him was because of Rose.

Because she was my best friend.

Tears slowly began to run down my face.

What would happen now?

Who would be my Guardian?

Who would I talk to about my problems?

Who would be my rock?

Maybe I had taken Rose for granted. Maybe if I'd been nicer to her – more understanding of her situation she would still be here.

I decided I needed comfort. Who better to go to that Rose's ex? Someone who may have been feeling the same turmoil as me.

As I made my way down the corridor, Dimitri's room came into sight. I knocked softly.

He answered.

Looking back, I thought he had looked horrible when I'd first changed him back. At the time I had been shocked to see the ever-stoic Guardian show so much emotion. He had been guilt-ridden at the time and wallowing in sadness. I hadn't thought he could look much worse.

Staring at him now, it was quite obvious that I had been wrong. Studying him, he looked like he'd been crying. His eyes were red and swollen and his dark eyes were swimming so many emotions.

Guilt. Anger. Sadness. Love. Torture.

I flung my self forward into his arms and held onto him, sobbing into his chest. Instead of wrapping his arms around me as he should have, he pushed me back gently and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I can't do this."

I looked up at him through my tears. "I-I just n-need comfort. I'm not m-making a m-move on you." I moved towards him again but again he moved _away_ from me. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't you see? Don't you understand, Lissa? _This_ is why she did it. It doesn't matter that we're not involved with each other in that way, it doesn't. Lissa, Rose did what she did because she was hurt. You and me, we did it to her. We pushed her away _together_. I…I can't be around you. I'm sorry, I'm still grateful for what you did, but I just can't do this." And then he shut the door on me.

He. Just. Shut. The. Door. On. _Me_.

Where the hell was I meant to go now? Rose was dead. Adrian was pissed off. Eddie and Mia wouldn't look at me. Christian was previously mad at me, no doubt he was even more so now.

I slumped down against Dimitri's doors, bringing my knees into my chest and resting my head on them. Loud sobs racked my body, but if Dimitri could hear, he most certainly didn't acknowledge it.

I was alone.

I couldn't even go to my 'friends' because Rose was gone. It was too late to make up with them.

Too Late

**Shoutouts: **

** Badass Hathaway for the ideas! I took your advice and Did LPOV. I'll also do a ghost RPOV down the track. Again thanks!**

**Vampirejewels: Thanks for the first review! And your nice encouragement.**

**Crazy Sarcastic Bitch: I figured I should update before you harass me! Haha, Love you, Sis.**


End file.
